Two boys, two Silver Bullets
by Roseanni
Summary: The BO catches Kaitou Kid and feeds the APTX 4869 to him. He turns kid and goes to live with Mouris, pretending to be Conan's twin brother. Together they start to fight against the Black Organization. NOT a KaiShin fic!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

Thanks for all who have reviewed my story! Here comes the brand new chapter 1! :D

The story has been beta read by nataeiy1, so kind! ;oo And good job! Let's get on with the story. I have also answered some reviews at the bottom..

00000000

Two boys, two silver bullets

Chapter 1

A young man hurried along a narrow alley between the dark and rusty warehouses. His heart beat faster and faster as he got closer to his destination. He wasn't sure what was waiting for him, but he knew it was something bad.

Kuroba Kaito wasn't that normal of a boy. Like other 18-year-old teenagers, he was in his third grade of high school and spent his leisure time with his friends—his childhood friend Nakamori Aoko and a "baka-tantei" Hakuba Saguru. But he had one secret that was known only by two other people, his mother, Chikage, and Jii-chan, his deceased father's beloved friend. When the night falls, he puts on his white suit, monocle, top hat and flies with his hang-glider under the moonlight.

Kaitou Kid, the Phantom Thief. He steals diamonds and jewels, only to return them later. He's been searching for a very special crimson gemstone for a year now, the Pandora. It's rumored that Pandora glows red under the moonlight and cries red tears, the elixir of life, making the person savoring it immortal.

Kaito wasn't sure whether he should believe those stories or not but he had to try to find the jewel. As it occurred to him one year ago, his father had been the original Kaitou Kid until 9 years ago. An evil syndicate, also known as the Black Organization or the Ravens, had asked Kuroba Toichi to find Pandora for them. When Toichi learned about the wickedness of the diamond, he refused to help the organization. His decision lead to his death on stage at one of his magic shows. As Kaito had, one year ago, gotten to know the truth, his father's death wasn't just a mere accident but a murder committed by the Black Organization's member called Snake.

To revenge his father, Kaito decided to become the next Kaitou Kid to lure out the people who were responsible for the murder. He wasn't a killer himself, but he could always get them behind iron bars never to be let out again.

The reason he was running down the alley was a note he had received earlier that day. _Tonight at eleven o'clock, come to Edogawa Ward, under the Keiyo Road bridge. If not, we're sure to get rid of you and your dear mother as well._ The note had been addressed to Kaitou Kid and was put on their kitchen table—meaning he was in big trouble. They finally knew his identity.

His mother was at the moment safe in the USA. She had left yesterday and had already called Kaito to tell him how excited she was and told Kaito to change his underwear every day.

"As if I didn't do that anyway", Kaito thought, narrowing his eyes. Kaito had told her to take her time and not to come before Christmas. He was afraid there might be listening devices in their house so he decided not to mention the note but hoped she would get the hint.

He was just getting to his goal as he noticed a tall man standing under the bridge's shadow. No one else was around. Kaito pulled his black sweater's hood more over his head to cover his face.

"I'm surprised you were brave—or fool—enough to come here, Kaitou Kid", murmured a low voice coming out of the man's mouth. "Or should I say, Kuroba Kaito."

The man grinned as Kaito broke in sweat. Kaito remained silent, waiting for Snake to carry on his speech.

"You might be wondering why I invited you to this lovely place. Let me tell you then", Snake said, turning to face Kaito directly.

"Our boss isn't happy with the fact we haven't found Pandora yet. That's I'm offering you a deal. You're going to find it for us, and as a reward we won't kill you."

"And why would I do that?" Kaito spoke for the first time.

"Didn't I say it clearly enough? We will spare you and your mother. Your dear father, Kuroba Toichi, wasn't smart enough and look what happened to him. Or do you want to end up like that?" Snake threatened.

Kaito didn't answer. He knew he was in big trouble if he refused but he couldn't help them. He didn't want to. It seemed there was no one else around but it was unlikely for Snake to have come without backup. Kaito calculated his chances. _If I just run they'll shoot me. I jump in the river and they could still shoot though it seems like the safest way. Kaa-san is fine, I don't need to worry about her._

Kaito stepped a little closer to the river. "I'm sorry but I can't help you." He threw a flash bomb to the ground and literally ran for his life. The edge was only five meters away...

He knew his attempt was meaningless. When the sharp pain hit his leg, he was afraid he might faint. He stumbled and fell to the ground. Before he could get up, he felt Snake pressing his shoe on the back of his head.

"I give you one more chance. Will you find it for us or not?" Snake asked with a devilish voice.

"No..." Kaito breathed out.

"As you wish."

Kaito felt a kick to his head and black danced across his vision. He was numb and couldn't move. His hair was grabbed and his head pulled up roughly. Something was put in his mouth, and water made it slither smoothly down his throat. Fading footsteps, and then pain—ten times worse than the bullet wound—hit him.

0000000

So, how was it? :] Review please!

-Miyanoai

2) You're probably referring to why I wrote "Kaito Kid" instead of "Kaitou Kid", or as some have said, "Mori" instead of "Mouri". That's cos the Finnish translation have those names without "u" since we spell words differently and it would sound pretty odd with "u" aaaannddd this translation has just been stuck in my head, I'll try to do better and with Nacchan's help it won't be a problem. xD

3)I actually watched it a day or two before your review so... XP I was pretty surprised, I'll remember that later!

- all those who have commented the name "Keita"... Don't worry, I have changed it but no more spoilers! :D (tho it shouldn't be surprise..)

Thank you all for your support, I appreciate it! :]


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Sorry for updating after such a long time! I'll try to publish the next chapter faster...

00000000000

Chapter 2

Kaito's head was aching—and someone wasn't helping at all.

"Oi! Get up, kid, this ain't a place for sleepin'! 'Less you were a homeless drunk like me, but you're just a brat so get up and go home. You might get in trouble here."

The smell of alcohol and tobacco filled Kaito's nose. He woke up the instant the man called him 'brat'.

_Brat?_ he thought incredulously, opening his eyes. _I'm not a _brat_! Can't you tell?_

The man had dirt all over himself and looked down at him with heavy eyes. It didn't take Kaito long to remember where he was and why as he felt the piercing pain in his leg.

_Right, I was shot... _Kaito tried to stand up, but couldn't. It wasn't the pain that prevented him doing so, but his clothes. He stumbled and fell right on his face.

"Oi, boy, why do you have such big clothes? Did you steal them?" the drunk asked and laughed as for a really good joke.

_I steal diamonds not clothes, moron..._

Kaito rose to a sitting position and noticed the large size of his clothes too. His sneakers were way too big and had slipped from his feet. Talking about his feet, they were covered in something that seemed to be his jeans. But the clothes were definitely the ones he had worn earlier.

And then it hit him.

_NO WAY! I refuse. You have _got_ to be kidding me, _he thought frustratedly and took off the jeans and shoes, letting his sweater fall down as a tunic of some sort.

"You can have my jeans and shoes, I don't need them anymore", said a higher voice that once was his.

"Thanks! But... Are you ok, kid? You're bleeding, eh?" the drunk pointed at his leg.

"Yeah, I just fell over. I'll be going home now, bye!"

"Oi, kid, wait!"

But Kaito hurried away. The bullet had gone through and seemed like the wound had shrunken a bit.

_How lucky I am... _ Kaito thought ironically and rose up the river bank to the side of the road.

_Well, that explains the mystery of my dear Tantei-kun. How ironic that we had the same enemy all along but still kept competing._

Kaito had a hard time confessing himself the fact that—yes—he had shrunken. Not only by a few centimeters but to a size of an 8-year-old child.

_I take back all my censures, Edogawa-kun. Or maybe I should call him Kudou-san now._

Kaito had, somehow, known for a long time that the chibi-tantei Edogawa Conan wasn't an ordinary elementary school kid. Conan was a high schooler called Kudou Shinichi, the well-known high school detective from the east. Kudou disappeared suddenly and "Sleeping Kogoro" was born when a 7-year-old child came to live with Mouri. A little curiosity and digging was enough for Kaito to add 1 and 1 together.

_So, what do I do now? I can't go home because they are probably there trying to find something useful. Aoko is out of question, I can't pull her into this. Same thing with Hakuba, besides, he is in London now. That leaves me with only one person. I'm coming, Tantei-kun!_

Kaito took a taxi, though it was kind of hard to make the driver believe he was just going "home" to Beika, where detective Mouri Kogoro's agency was.

As he got there, he paid the driver and stepped out.

And now came the hardest part. He couldn't just bark in shouting for Kudou. _Or Edogawa, whatever._

"But Kudou-kun, what if he finds out about us? He's making me nervous, being so close..." a girl's voice said.

_Speak of the devil, _Kaito thought as he saw Edogawa Conan coming towards him with a girl his size and an older man.

"If he suspected anything those men in black would already have come after us", Conan said with a more mature voice than other children 'his age'.

Kaito hid behind a car nearby and waited for them to pass him.

"I think he's right about that, Ai-kun", said the old man that Kaito knew to be Agasa Hiroshi, a professor and an inventor of some sort.

The three went up the stairs to the agency and after a short while two of them came out, Ai and Agasa. They walked to the direction they had earlier come from. Spontaneously Kaito decided to sneak after them.

Soon they arrived at a white and big modern looking house. The girl and the professor, still talking, went inside.

Kaito waited for five moments or so before going behind the door. Sighing nervously, he rang the bell.

Rather surprised looking Ai opened the door. She was silent for a moment and then asked: "You're not Edogawa-kun, right?"

Kaito wasn't surprised she asked that. Kaito and Shinichi looked a lot like each other so it wasn't unexpected they looked alike even as children. But just as the grown-up Kaito and Shinichi, their chibi-versions also had slight differences. Kaito's hair was more messy than Kudou's and their voices where different but apart from that someone would think they were brothers or even twins.

"No I'm not. My name is Kuroba Kaito. Can I come inside? I'll explain my situation then", Kaito said and stepped through the door as Ai let him come in.

The warmth of the house was really welcoming. Kaito, once inside, took off his muddy and too big socks and put on warm guest slippers. He saw Ai eyeing him with a concerned look on her face.

"Ai-kun, who is it?" came Agasa's voice from another room.

"It's someone called Kuroba Kaito. I think you should come here, professor," Ai said loudly so Agasa could hear her.

Ai pulled the hem of his sweater up a bit without asking for permission and Kaito yelped for having to show his bare legs so suddenly.

"That's a bullet wound, isn't it, Kuroba-kun?" Ai asked him.

Kaito didn't answer as Ai had already gone to a desk nearby and got some disinfectant and bandages from a drawer and began cleaning the wound.

"Ouch! Careful with that, Ojou-san", Kaito winced.

"Who are you calling 'Ojou-san'? Boy's these days..."

"What happened to you Kaito-kun? And pardon me for being so rude but why did you come here?" the professor asked as he had just come into the room.

"Well let's say I had a date of some kind with a member of the Black Organization", Kaito smirked.

The reaction his statement received wasn't something he had expected. Ai dropped the bandages she was about to put around his leg and went pale, the professor simply looked scared.

Kaito could almost hear something 'click' in both Agasa and Ai's brains. "Then... Th-th-then you are..?" Agasa stammered.

"If you mean I'm a shrunken adult as our dear Tantei-kun then yes, that would be it", Kaito said and leaned backwards on the couch he was sitting on.

"Kaitou Kid."

"Eh?"

"You are Kaitou Kid, aren't you?" Ai asked him and connected her eyes with his, still looking frightened.

"Yes I am. But how did you know?" Kaito asked almost expecting the answer that followed after.

"There's only one person who resembles Kudou-kun so much and would come here in need for help. And that's Kaitou Kid. So you must be Kaitou Kid."

"I bet you aren't who you seem to be, am I right, Ojou-san?"

"Something like that."

Everyone went silent. After a while Kaito broke the silence with a way too cheerful voice.

"So what do we do now?"

00000000000000

Author's note: I know it's still rushed... I haven't written in English for a looooong time so it takes me a while to write better again. Besides, I have never been the master of paced writing. To be honest, one of the reasons I'm writing this fic is because I want to get better. I hope to succeed with that. :D So have patience with me..

Anyway, thanks for the reviews, and don't forget to review again! :)


End file.
